Un paseo por las nubes
by Rinoax
Summary: Simplemente lo que hacen House y Cameron en casita. Rated M por el contenido explícito e implícito.


Felicidades Ani.

Es todo para ti :)

**Un Paseo por las nubes.**

Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus labios se buscaban, sus lenguas se encontraban mientras la cálida saliva se formaba en sus bocas para hidratarles de sus incesantes besos.

Se separaron a regañadientes a petición de sus pulmones, él prologando el beso, ella mordiéndole el labio inferior sin demasiada fuerza.

Se pararon en seco y se miraron. Era tan intenso que cualquier cosa existente se hubiera quemado con tan solo acercarse. Deseo y amor es lo único que se podía descifrar en aquel cruce de miradas.

Ella dio un paso y sus cuerpos se juntaron. El rodeo su cintura con un brazo y rompieron el contacto de sus miradas para volver a deleitarse en los labios del otro mientras andaban con pasos torpes y seguros, hacía la iluminada habitación.

Al chocar con la cama ella cogió aire y se aferró al cuello de él para que la recostara con suavidad sobre las sedosas y blancas sábanas. Nunca sin dejar de perderse en la mirada del otro.

El acomodó su pierna herida y su cuerpo sin llegar a moverla ni perturbarla mientras ella esperaba con una sonrisa dulce a la vez que jugaba con su pelo.

Segundos después ella ahogó un suspiro al notar como él hundía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello para masajearla a besos y liberarla de todas sus tensiones.

La mano de él viajo hasta su pierna y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad hacía arriba provocando que, lentamente, arrastrase consigo el impoluto camisón de ella pero sin llegar a descubrir nada.

Ella emitió un ligero gemido al notar como él, intencionadamente, rozaba unos segundos las cercanías del terreno prohibido con el pulgar de la mano según recorría su camino por el muslo.

El contacto se perdió y ella lo buscó sin mucho éxito con un movimiento primitivo proveniente de sus caderas, que no pasó desapercibido para él mientras sonreía con satisfacción a causa de aquel gesto.

Ella al no encontrar nada y seguir sintiendo sus placenteras caricias, decidió desenredar sus dedos de su pelo y dejar sus manos descontroladas acariciar su propio cuerpo. Él, se percató de que sus delicadas manos bajaban sensualmente pero no dejó que llegaran a su destino.

El la agarró por sus muñecas con suavidad y las aprisionó con una mano y sin fuerza, recostándolas sobre el pelo alborotado de ella que estaba sobre la almohada.

Ella gimió con frustración y él le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Impaciente.-susurró el con voz ronca mientras la mano del muslo volaba hasta acariciar su mejilla.

-Calla y sigue.-respondió ella con la voz entrecortada mientras se mordía el labio por la perdida de sus besos.

El sonrió con picardía y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios su garganta mientras que la mano, ahora tenía como único cometido, deslizar poco a poco los finos tirantes del camisón por sus brazos.

Ella comenzaba a sentir como su piel comenzaba a descubrirse, y el frío comenzaba a rodearla pero la boca de el lo espantaba.

El siguió bajando su camisón mientras ella le ayudaba elevando su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo en su cintura y comenzó a lamer hambriento sus pechos, como si fuera un dulce que se derretía en su boca.

La respiración de ella se aceleraba y se soltó de la prisión de sus manos. El la dejó ir y continuó su camino de besos hacía su ombligo mientras notaba como las manos de ella le desabrochaban los botones de la camisa con la que siempre dormía.

El jadeó al notar las suaves manos de ella acariciar su pecho y se olvidó de respirar cuando sus manos se posaron encima de sus boxers, masajeándole con delicadeza.

Perdió la concentración y dejó de besarla. Ella aprovechó su debilidad y le hizo girarse para quedarse ella encima.

El la miró con ojos entrecerrados reprochándole su trampa mientras ella solo sonreía perdida en su lujuria.

Ella atrapó sus labios con suavidad y el aceptó con gusto su dulce disculpa mientras notaba como ella rozaba su zona más sensible con la dureza de él, sin importarle las finas capas de tela que les separaban y se movían al mismo tiempo que ella.

Ambos sonrieron contra los labios del otro y ella clavó su mirada un segundo en la de él para después descender por su cuerpo a besos hasta su pierna herida.

El tembló al notar su cercanía y con su mano aferrado con suavidad a su brazo cercano, la hizo pausar su camino.

-Allison.-advirtió el en un susurro.- Hoy me duele…

-Confía en mí.-respondió ella con suavidad mientras su mirada se enternecía. El accedió a su petición recostando su cabeza en la almohada y liberando el brazo de ella.

Ella le dio un beso en la barbilla agradecida y volvió a su pierna para empezar a acariciarla con mimo con las yemas de sus dedos y amarla con sus besos provocando que él, sintiera un gran cariño crecer más y más dentro de su pecho, hasta límites que jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar.

Él, en ningún momento llegó a sentir una pizca de dolor y dio un dulce suspiro mientras ella seguía mimando lo que él más odiaba de su cuerpo, que gracias a ella, ahora estaba empezando a adorar.

Y ahora él necesitaba devolverle todo aquello que le hacía sentir con tan solo una caricia.

Llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas haciéndola elevar su mirada hacia temerosa de haberle dañado hacia él. Pero en cuanto le vio esbozar una media sonrisa se tranquilizó.

El dobló su pierna y giró su cuerpo lentamente, obligándola con cuidado a que volviera a quedarse bajo su cuerpo de nuevo para después besarla con efusividad, deseando no tener que separar sus labios de los de ella y seguir compartiendo los escalofríos que crecían en el estomago de ambos.

Separó su boca de la de ella y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por todo su torso mientras notaba como la respiración de ella se agitaba según descendía.

Ella notó como las manos de él se posaron en sus caderas y comenzaron a deslizar las finas tiras de su ropa interior por sus piernas, hasta deshacerse de ellas con su ayuda.

Sus besos se posaron en sus ingles mientras notaba como sus latidos se desbocaban y la lengua de él comenzaba a recorrer cada rincón de su intimidad.

Ella gimió y giró su cuello con violencia hacia un lado al notar como su lengua entraba en ella levemente mientras su áspero pulgar masajeaba su punto más sensible con delicadeza.

El al escuchar como ella gemía ante su contacto no pudo evitar excitarse tanto como ella. Solo notando como ella temblaba ante su boca y sus manos

Elevó su boca y detuvo los movimientos su mano haciendo que ella protestara con un suspiro ahogado.

El sonrió y cambio las posiciones de su boca y de su mano haciéndola perder la razón mientras arqueaba su espalda pidiendo más.

El cumplió su petición y aceleró los movimientos de su mano a la vez que sus labios succionaban con más ímpetu hasta que ella comenzó a notar como su cuerpo palpitaba y temblaba en cuanto sucumbió ante la explosión de placer que la invadía.

House se detuvo y besó su ombligo con suavidad, dejando que ella recuperase el aliento mientras notaba como los dedos de ella se enredaban en su pelo para darle pequeñas caricias.

Recostó su frente sobre su abdomen y esperó en silencio a que ella se comenzara a tranquilizar. Poco después ella posó sus manos en los hombros de el.

El elevó la mirada y le concedió el beso que ella reclamaba mientras notaba como era invitado con la mano de ella para ir hacia el interior.

Entró suavemente en ella sin dejar de besarla para después comenzar un ritmo lento y tortuoso para ambos mientras ahogaban los gemidos en la boca del otro.

Su respiración se aceleraba provocando que su ritmo y su paciencia se descontrolaran como si fueran un mar encabritado a causa del tiempo hasta que poco a poco ambos notaban como las oleadas de placer cada vez eran más continuas e irrefrenables para terminar ambos explotando de placer unidos y al mismo tiempo.

Ambos temblaban de placer en los brazos del otro.

Minutos después él salió de su interior con cuidado y antes de tumbarse a su lado le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Ella recostó su brazo sobre su pecho y escondió su cara en el cuello de él, provocando que la cálida y rápida respiración de ella sobre su piel le erizara el bello de su cuerpo.

El rodeó con su brazo la cintura de ella con gran delicadeza, como si temiera que aquel pequeño cuerpo que respiraba a su lado pudiera romperse.

Ella notó como el la atraía mucho más junto a el y como respuesta entrelazó su pequeña pierna entre las de él para que descansaran del esfuerzo de todos los días.

El acarició su brazo, ella su pecho. Ambos se necesitaban el uno junto al otro.

-Gracias por llevarme hasta las nubes.-susurró ella con una sonrisa a la que el respondió con una mirada dulce y un beso en delicado en su frente.

Y sin decir nada siguieron acariciándose mutuamente hasta que el sueño les venció

Fin


End file.
